epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 2: Round 2
Days passed: 39 Last update: February 8th Rules Every 12 hours, you can hurt a character and heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Barack Obama, hurt Mitt Romney," Obama gains 1 HP, and Romney loses 1 HP. You can also make a double hurt and a double heal every 24 hours. As the game continues, a new rule will be added. Every character starts with 10 HP, with the exception of the Doctor. Last character alive wins. WCs aren't allowed to vote. The blog will be updated daily. Characters Alive *Adolf Hitler - 27 *Master Chief - 12 *Leonidas - 30 *Mario Bros - 23 *Wright Bros - 29 *Michael Jackson - 21 *Elvis Presley - 18 *Steve Jobs - 9 *Freddie Mercury - 20 *Doc Brown - 18 *Bruce Lee - 26 *Clint Eastwood - 12 *Sherlock Holmes - 20 *Martin Luther King, Jr. - 16 *Nikola Tesla - 37 *Babe Ruth - 18 *Mozart - 18 *Skrillex - 30 *Vladimir Lenin - 38 Characters Dead *Marilyn Monroe (Killed 3 days in by Element K): Achievement - A Blown Candle In The Wind! *Eve (Killed 6 days in by HyperDan2000): Achievement - Took A Bite Of The Fruit! *Thomas Edison (Killed 7 days in by Joeaikman): Achievement - He Went Directly To Hell! *Adam (Killed 8 days in by MetalFire): Achievement - Hung Like A Weasel! *The 10th Doctor (Regenerated 8 days in by Stofferex): Achievement - Allons-y! *Darth Vader (Killed 11 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Revenge On The Sith! *Mitt Romney (Killed 14 days in by Element K): Achivement - Lost The Election And His Life! *Frank Sinatra (Killed 17 days in by Captain Warrior): Achievement - Exterminated From The Rat Pack! *Cleopatra (Killed 18 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Mummified! *Joseph Stalin (Killed 19 days in by A bowl of cereal): Achievement - Dropped The Hammer On Him! *Vladimir Putin (Killed 20 days in by Bantha117): Achievement - Putin His Grave! *Batman (Killed 23 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Met The Same Fate As His Parents! *The 4th Doctor (Killed 24 days in by Wachowman): Achievement - Out Of Regenerations! *Robin (Killed 25 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - The Boy Blunder! *Barack Obama (Killed 25 days in by Fametown): Achievement - Impeachment! *Abe Lincoln (Killed 25 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Assassinated! *Santa Claus (Killed 26 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Santa Claus Isn't Coming To Town! *Gandhi (Killed 28 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Put In A Caste! *Moses (Killed 28 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Split Like The Red Sea! *Bill Gates (Killed 29 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Blue Screen Of Death! *HAL 9000 (Killed 32 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Disconnected! *Lance Armstrong (Killed 34 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Lived Strong, Died Defeated! *Rasputin (Killed 38 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - ??? *Mikhail Gorbachev (Killed 39 days in by MetalFire): Achievement - The Ghost With The Most Glasnost! Winning Contestants 1st: Vladimir Lenin - 38 HP 2nd: Nikola Tesla - 37 HP 3rd: Leonidas and Skrillex - 30 HP Losing Contestants 1st: Steve Jobs - 9 HP 2nd: Master Chief and Clint Eastwood - 12 HP 3rd: Martin Luther King, Jr. - 16 HP Last update Double hurt Mikhail Gorbachev, double heal Mozart by MetalFire Category:Blog posts